


dawn

by buckys_cherry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Praise Kink, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: in which sebastian wakes the reader up with a sound snugglefucking | lowercase intendedalso on my tumblr: https://buckys-cherry.tumblr.com/post/183224367468/dawn-smut





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any errors, enjoy <3

you wake to the feeling of lips on your neck. up and down, over your jaw, cheeks, and eyelids. you let out a happy sigh and peek your eyes open. sebastian’s laying over you, hair mussed, with a dopey grin on his face. 

“morning, angel.” he lands a kiss on your lips finally, cupping your cheek with a large soft hand. 

“g'morning,” you mumble, wrapping your arms around him and snuggling in. all you wanted to do was go back to sleep and stay in bed cuddling your man all day. 

sebastian chuckles, laying back down on his side, pulling you into his chest. his hands are everywhere, running over your soft, warm skin. he clearly had something besides sleeping in mind. the man smirks at you. your lips are parted, half asleep as he caresses your arms, back, and thighs which are tangled with his. 

his hand snakes under the large shirt of his that you’re wearing. you subconsciously let out a soft moan at his touch. your eyes peer open again, sleepily searching for his lips. the kiss is slow, sweet, safe. sebastian slips his hand inside your undies, deepening the kiss. you gasp, waking up a bit more and filling with heat as his fingers brush your most sensitive area. its a light, teasing touch. he chuckles as you huff when he slips his hand out again, pushing your shirt up and over your head. /well that’s one way to wake up../

you blush, pushing your face into his neck. you’re still shy being bare around him no matter how long you had been together. 

“hey, hey, no hiding from me, pretty baby,” sebastian husks, tilting your face up to press a chaste kiss on your lips. 

he shifts onto his back, and you marvel at his bare chest. he truly was a work of art. you watch his muscles ripple as he wraps his hands around your waist and pulls you on top of him to straddle his hips. you smile down at him groggily, leaning down for another kiss. this was the best way to wake up. nothing could be more perfect than this; you were sure of it. 

he grips the back of your neck, taking control of the kiss, and runs his other hand across your chest. he plays with your sensitive nipple, swallowing the squeak you let out. he switches to the other one as he once again kisses your neck. 

soon, you’re covered in pretty love bites and panting, forehead resting on sebastian’s as you slowly ruck your hips against his. you feel heat pooling deep in your tummy. your hips stutter and you moan, feeling his arousal growing against yours. 

“that feel good, baby? huh?” sebastian husks, slipping his hand inside your undies again, pulling them off. you nod and gasp as his fingers brush your hole. “want me in you, sweet thing? stretchin’ your pretty hole out, pump you good and full,” he growls when you whimper and lean down to rest your chest on his. your breath fans against his neck as his finger enters you. you ruck back against it, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling your face in his neck. 

he adds another finger, stretching you, getting you ready for his length. you moan, tightening your grip on him and laying lazy kisses on his neck. 

sebastian shifts the two of you so you’re both laying on your sides, your chest flush against his, arms wrapped tightly around each other. he pulls one of your legs up over his hips, nudging a knee between your legs that you shamelessly start rutting against. the man tuts, “eager, huh doll?” you nod again, your mind, still clouded with fatigue and pure need, not able to form proper words. 

he slips his briefs off, revealing his large length. you stare down at it, whimpering at the thought of it pounding into you while he cuddles you close. he strokes it, smirking at you. sebastian pulls you closer, lining up with your hole. he doesn’t enter you yet, just teases you. 

“please, seba, please, i’m-” you cut yourself off with a shuddered moan, clutching his shoulders as he pushes the tip inside you. he chuckles; a deep, husky sound that reverberates through your chests. 

“shh, i gotcha baby,” sebastian moves his hand to hold the leg you have thrown over his waist, capturing your lips once again. he swallows all your broken moans and whimpers as he buries himself in you, filling you up. it’s so good, you’re so full, so good, so good and full, fuck. 

sebastian growls as your tight heat squeezes him when he bottoms out. “that’s it doll, doing so good for me. god, you’re so tight, sweet thing, fuck,” his hand tightens on your thigh, he pulls you closer somehow. 

you bury your face in his neck, your sweet, soft, sleepy moans all he can hear. he’s so deep, hitting spots in you that you didn’t even know you had. you feel so full you can’t breathe. his pace is slow, but hard, brutal. 

you whine, pushing your hips as close to his as possible, wanting, needing, more. sebastian lets out another deep, almost animalistic growl, suddenly rolling you under him, pinning your hands down and driving himself into you harder, faster. 

you interlace your fingers, arching up into his chest, needing to feel him, all of him, anywhere and everywhere all at once. he lowers himself to rest some of his weight on you, just enough to not crush you, but effectively pin you with his whole body, leaving you able to do nothing but feel him, take him, which you always do so well. 

he pounds you deeper, his pace still agonizingly slow but so deep. he’s brutal, adding more love bites to your neck, chest, shoulders, and pushing you up the bed with each thrust. you don’t go far though, his hold on you is strong, unmoving. no one could pry you from his hands, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

sebastian kisses you again, hard and filthy, as you both approach your climaxes. his thrusts quicken, your pants and whimpers mixing with his groans and growls. the kiss turns soft, filled with love and passion. 

he coos sweet declarations of love and encouragement in your ear, his big, strong hands running over your body as you both come together. your vision whites out, hands clutching the back of his head, your face finding shelter in the crook of his neck. it’s so good, almost too much. your body convulses around his length. 

his arms wrap around your back tightly, pulling you up with him as he leans back on his knees, driving himself as deep as he can and painting your walls as he joins you in finishing. 

you both stay there, still connected, clutching each other as tight as possible and panting and whining at the overstimulation. you’re both on cloud nine, completely consumed with pleasure and hearts bursting with love for each other. your eyes cloud with tears as you lean back slightly, finding his eyes. your tummy fills with butterflies and your cheeks flush when you see the way he’s looking at you like you’ve hung the moon for him. 

“i love you, baby doll,” he gives you a dopey grin, wiping your tears with his thumb. “i love you too, seba,” you whisper. 

your eyes start to droop, the fatigue now impossible to ignore. it’s still the early hours of the morning, the sun just starting to rise and mark the beginning of another day with your beloved. sebastian gently lifts you off of him, laying you down and cleaning up before gathering you into his arms again. 

you share a few more sweet kisses before you cut them off with a yawn, a cute little happy noise falling from your lips. sebastian giggles; he actually giggles and pulls your head closer, tucking you under his chin. you smile softly, not seeing the absolutely love-drunk look on your man’s face, before once again falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
